The Information Age: AllStar's Final Hour
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Dr. Strangesnork released a Great White Shark on AllStar and it fatally injured him and soon expires, now the gang scrambles to locate his body outside Snorkland after a Mad Scientist steals it in order to reanimate him.
1. Ch 1: Jaws

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was in the middle of nowhere, somewhere near Snorkland where AllStar and the gang were busy digging up a large hole in the ground. Apparently Junior decides to tag along because he thinks that the snorks are going to dig up treasure.

"So what are we digging up AllStar?" asked Junior.

"A time capsule," said AllStar, "I heard it's filled with goodies from interesting people in the past."

"Like gold?" asked Junior.

"Maybe diamonds?" added Casey.

"Not sure, but it's worth a look." answered AllStar.

As the snorks shovel out sand from the large hole, Dr. Strangesnork watches nearby using binoculars. With a sinister smirk on his face he stares at AllStar and made a sinister laugh.

"Finally, I've been planning this moment for months," said Dr. Strangesnork to himself, "This is going to be my greatest plan yet."

Dr. Strangesnork puts the binoculars away and swam towards a large cage, inside the cage was a juvenile Great White Shark. The snork pressed a button on the cage and it's door opened, releasing the shark. "Go and destroy AllStar my pet," ordered Dr. Strangesnork, "Make sure he's.. umm, just do something horrible."

The shark slowly sneaks up on the snorks as Dr. Strangesnork quickly swam back behind some coral and took out his binoculars again. "Oh this is going to be good," he says to himself, "I wonder where Finneus is, he's going to miss this entire scene. Oh well."

As the group digs, the shark sneaks behind some corral, AllStar soon put down his shovel and climbed out of the hole, and the shark made it's move.

It happened so fast, within a fraction of a second the shark zipped out of cover and snatched AllStar in it's jaws, the snork didn't know what hit him as his friends' noticed AllStar being thrashed around in the shark's mouth.

"Help me!" cried AllStar, "Help me please!"

Occy came to the rescue and slammed himself into the shark's eye, the shark soon spat AllStar out and the snork flopped onto the sand. Then the shark simply swam away like nothing even happened, Dr. Strangesnork's jaw dropped open after weeing the results of his plan.

"AllStar!" cried Casey as the gang dropped their shovels and rushed to AllStar's aid, "Oh my starfish!"

There were three deep puncture wounds through AllStar's abdomen and blood was oozing out of them, soaking the snork's shirt with it. His friends simply stared in horror as Tooter began making siren sound effects.

"I can't move my legs," muttered AllStar, then he coughed out blood onto the sand.

Nearby, a toy size red robot with dull spikes on it's hemisphere wheels stares at the snorks through it's camera placed between those wheels, no one noticed the robot as it observes the scene.

"We've gotta get him to Dr. Gallio," cried Daffney. "Hurry! Hurry!"

Dimmy and Casey quickly picked up AllStar by his arms and legs, then discovered that he's also bleeding out from his back as well. Junior dosen't know what to do as he joins up with the gang as the rushed towards Dr. Gallio's house to seek help as Tooter continues to make siren sound effects.

As the snorks flee from the scene, the robot moved forward and stuck out a thin robotic arm. It scooped up sand soaked in AllStar's blood then placed a lid on it, then stuck it in a compartment in it's axle before speeding off to who know's where. Dr. Strangesnork just sat there staring at the blood that came out of his nephew a short while ago.

"Oh my snork, what have I done?" he cried as he quickly got up and rushed back to his lab, feeling bad for what he'd just done.

AllStar was losing conciseness and blood as his friends desperately rushes him into Dr. Gallio's lab, the scientist himself was horrified to see AllStar in is current condition. So horrified he nearly thew up.

"Oh my what happened?" he asked as the gang got AllStar on a empty table.

"Shark attack," cried Dimmy.

"Beep beep!" cried Tooter.

They managed to get off AllStar's bloodsoaked shirt and sat it aside, the wounds looked quite deep as Dr. Gallio quickly examined him. "Uncle Gallio," mumbled AllStar as his eyes droop, "I can't move my legs."

"Don't worry AllStar," reassured Dr. Gallio as he takes a look at AllStar's back.

What he saw was two deep puncture wounds bleeding heavily out of AllStar's back, this finally caused Dr. Gallio to loose it as he shot back and vomitted in a trash can. "Please leave snorks!" he told the gang as he wipes his mouth off with a rag, "This is going to get messy."

The gang soon rushed out of the room and shut the door behind him, then Junior finally lost it. "I gotta go you guys," he said as he holds back his vomit, "I can't take this anymore."

Before the gang managed to say goodbye, Junior swam out of there and heads all the way back home.

Dr. Gallio hooked AllStar up to a heart rate monitor and the machine began to beep with AllStar's pulse, soon AllStar looses conciseness just as Dr. Gallio gets started. "Hold on there nephew," he begged.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a orange sand landscape called the Outback. The small robot zipped through the sand in a hurry, it approached a coral reef and jumped into a small tunnel. It then encloses itself into a ball and rolled deep into the tunnel then dropped into a small compartment, the way the robot came out was soon sealed by a metal door and a vent drained out all the water in the compartment.

A large metal door opened and it rolled out into a air filled underground laboratory where a green teenaged snork and his octopus approaches the robot as it rolls out of the compartment and onto a table. "What do we have here?" he asked himself, "Looks like my Scout Bot came back with something, seems that I was right about these Octopus Brain Cyborgs.

The bot opens itself up and then broadcast the recorded incident via projector in it's camera onto a wall, the snork watched horror after seeing AllStar get torn to shreads. After the replay, the bot then spits out the vial containing the blood sample it collected earlier onto the table. The snork took the sample and placed it in a refrigerator then turns and looked at his octopus, "Looks like AllStar is in trouble Rex," said the snork, "We don't have much time, I think we have to call in my Cyborgs and Robots for this one. Or my name isn't Radioactive Seaworthy, Radio for short."

The bot soon drove back into the compartment and enclosed itself as the compartment seals itself up and shot the robot out of the tunnel and back into the sea, it was soon followed by 4 other Scout Bots along with 4 larger rectangular robots painted white who swim through the ocean instead of driving on the ground with wheels.

Radio and Rex soon came out of the underground bunker out of a secret entrance and he and his Robot Squad heads for Snorktown, as fast as they can.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Stealing A Seaworthy For Science

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Back at Dr. Gallio's lab, AllStar's parents and his baby sister quickly arrived after hearing what happened from Junior. "Is it true that AllStar is really hurt?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy worriedly.

"Yeah," said Dimmy, "But it's worse than you think."

"Honk honk," tooted Tooter depressingly.

"Dr. Gallio is in there trying to save him," said Casey, "He's been in there for 2 hours already, we don't know if he's going to make it."

That's when Dr. Gallio stepped out of the lab, his white lab coat was covered in blood. The very sight of him made him looked like a Mad Scientist, which seemed horrifying to everyone.

"Well?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

Dr. Gallio simply sighed and said, "I did my best, he's dead."

The room just went silent, after just a minute or two Mrs. Seaworthy and Baby SmallStar burst out crying onto Mr. Seaworthy's shoulder. Then Governor Wellington arrived with Junior, since Occy was too depressed to attack Junior he leaves him on the hook for now. "I've heard what happened," said the Governor, "Junior came running home and just puked on the floor and explained what happened, I've gotta see this for myself."

"I don't think you could..." muttered Dr. Gallio.

"Nonsense, I've seen worse." said Governor Wellington as he pushed Dr. Gallio aside and walked into the lab. "Holy Neptune!"

The gang soon walked into the lab and there was AllStar's body, the table he was lying on was literally soaked with blood as his eyes had Xs on them. His mouth was open and it was coated with blood, there was also some blood coming out of his snork. It's like a gruesome scene from a horror movie, it was too much for anyone to handle. "Well, maybe I should have..." mumbled the Governor, "Nevermind."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Daffney.

"I don't know, all we could do now is plan his funeral." answers Dr. Gallio.

All of a sudden, all the Snorks soon got rose up into the air and were thrown against the wall. Green electric textured restraints appeared around their torsos and bound them to the wall, the snorks try their best to move but are unable to break free from their bonds.

"What is going on?" asked Governor Wellington as he struggles.

"I don't know!" answered Dr. Gallio, "This isn't good!"

The green electric restraints soon rose up and covered the Snork's mouths, disabling their ability to communicate. They could no longer speak as they watched a red Scout Bot drove into the room, followed by a few more Scout Bots and 4 of the rectangular bots. Radio and Rex causally walked into the room like nothing ever happened and they soon gazed at AllStar's bloody corpse on the table.

"Good god, it's worse than I thought." comment Radio, "We don't have much time, Aquabots grab AllStar and get him to the Outback."

"Yes Seaworthy," said one of the rectangular bots through a speaker.

The strapped Snorks soon tried to talk but their mouths were muffled so tightly that it's no use, they watched as two of the four Aquabots hovered over AllStar and linked up to each other before zapping AllStar with green laser beams. The Snork was lifted up and placed onto the top of the two Aquabots and then flew aside, "Gotta clean up this blood," said Radio as he pulls out a green cylinder shaped rod and pounds it onto the table.

Green goo came out of the rod and it slowly becomes transparent, it soon covers all of AllStar's blood on the table and floor for just a few seconds before it was sucked back into the rod. All the blood is gone, there were no sign of it had ever made contact onto the surfaces. "Thank you Nanobots," said Radio as he picks up the rod and strapped it to his belt, "Okay you Cyborgs, let's move out!"

Radio, Rex, and their cyborgs soon rushed out of the room. A few seconds later, the Green restraints disappeared and the Snorks were freed. Everyone quickly swam outside to find Radio long gone. There was no sign of him anywhere, "He'd just walked in, took AllStar, and left?" asked the Governor.

"Yes, and his technology is getting more advanced everytime we see him," said Dr. Gallio, "Whatever plans he has for AllStar, he can't afford to waste any time to chat with us. So he trapped us onto as wall as he snatched him with ease."

"What do you think he's going to do to him?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

The Snorks began hearing an Octopus cooing, but Occy was silent. They soon turned and saw one of Radio's Scout Bots staring at them, cooing. It turned to the building and projected a video from it's camera, it was Radio and it appears he's swimming through the water using his snork.

"Sorry I don't have time to chat, I pretty much have no time to ask permission so sorry for being rude." he explains, "I may save AllStar's life, so I'm taking him back to my lab for this purpose. The technology I'm working with is quite advanced and I cannot have you guys, including you Gallio, to be poking around with it. Don't try to find me, or I'll have my neighbors hunt you down. Friend or not, AllStar brought me to the world and the only people who could understand this is Snorks who have children of their own. For AllStar's parents slash my grandparents, if I were to succeed AllStar would be his same old same old."

"If you wanna learn more and you have a strong will to live, seek out the Snorks who live in the Outback." said Radio, "But be warned, they would not let you come find me because they don't know where to find me. So bye."

Radio's Scout Bot stopped the projection then encased itself into a ball, it rapidly spins on the ground and burrows itself deep into the sand and the hole is soon refilled. "Now I get what he's trying to do," said Dr. Gallio, "He's going to try to bring him back to life, if he does that his reputation on being a Mad Scientist would be fulfilled."

"You think AllStar would be a zombie?" asked Junior.

"Radio said AllStar would be is old self," said Dr. Gallio.

"Well, if you need me I'll be at the Town Hall." said Governor Wellington, he walks off with Junior right behind him.

"I know who could help us," said Dr. Gallio, "But you're not going to like it."

"Who?" asked the gang.

"My brother, Dr. Strangesnork," said Dr. Gallio, "He has something that we need, and I know just where to find him."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Fellow Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Dr. Strangesnork just sat there on his desk with his hands in his hair, Finneus just swam around him wondering why he's so depress. That's when Dr. Gallio and the gang swam in through the window, Strangesnork didn't seem to care one bit.

"Brother?" asked Dr. Gallio, "We need your help."

"You need me to die?" asked Dr. Strangesnork without look at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Gallio.

Dr. Strangesnork turned around and got up, the look on his face have shown he finally soften up on the inside. "I killed him, I killed AllStar and got the reaction I didn't expect." he admitted, "And you brought his parents here?"

"So it was you!" spat Casey.

"Yes, and I'm turning myself in." said Dr. Strangesnork as he try to walk pass the group, "I only wish they drop me in the Source so I could burn."

"Hold on brother, we still need your help." insist Dr. Gallio, he bars Dr. Strangesnork's way and he sighed.

"In what?" asked Dr. Strangesnork.

"Radio kidnapped AllStar, more like stolen his body," said Dr. Gallio.

"Why not you stop him like you stop me?" asked Dr. Strangesnork, "Even if I help, he's no match for all of us."

"By Neptune, you seem to have a point." said Dr. Gallio, "He must have used some sort of device to pin us to a wall, and simply walked in and take him."

"Like the combination of our brains might help us find our nephew," said Dr. Strangesnork as he turns around and walks off, "It's not going to work."

That's when Mrs. Seaworthy stepped in and grabbed Dr. Strangesnork's shoulder, "Even if you killed him, just please find my boy!" she cried.

Dr. Strangesnork simply stood there and then looked at Mrs. Seaworthy in the eyes, "Just why did Radio took him?" he asked.

"He's going to try to bring him back to life," answered Dr. Gallio.

Dr. Strangesnork pulls away from Mrs. Seaworthy then quickly approached Dr. Gallio, "Not surprise, I work with Radio you see and he always talked about Robots, his breed of octopus, and Cyborgs. One day, he told me if one of his friends die he'll bring them back to life. I never knew he was that Mad, so why are you taking this as a bad thing?"

No one answers him, but Dr. Strangesnork proposed a theory, "Hrm, you're probably worried about that green snork turning AllStar into a zombie." he theorized, "And it's going to go horribly wrong and result in another Frankenstein."

"You could pretty much say it like that," said Dr. Gallio.

"Okay, I'll help you but I'm joining you in the search since I started this," said Dr. Strangesnork, he went to a closet and opened it and managed to pull out a cumbersome device. It was some sort of machine that can be worn as a backpack, it looks rather old. "I think you need my Sonar Device, I hadn't used it because I forgot to patient it. I don't know where Radio's underground lab exactly but I'm sure that we'll find it using this."

"He has robots and cyborgs all over the Outback," claimed Dr. Gallio, "Including those so called Feral Snorks and Neuroctopuses, if just one of them finds us everyone in that desolate place would be alerted to our presence."

"It's his Outback since he was born there," said Dr. Strangesnork, "This seems to be a family matter rather than another misadventure, since he's our nephew and Radio is our Grandnephew. You know the story right?"

"Yes, I know the story," claimed Dr. Gallio, "We don't have much time, let's go and find AllStar Seaworthy!"

Meanwhile, Radio and his cyborgs brought AllStar back to his underground lab. After entering through a secret door, they swam into a metal room where the two Aquabots sets AllStar down on the floor then detached from each other, "Keep an eye out for AllStar's friends," ordered Radio, "And spy on them if you find them."

"Roger Seaworthy," agreed the Aquabots as they swam out of the room, leaving Radio, Rex, and AllStar alone inside the chamber.

Radio closes the bulkhead door leading outside and soon all the water drained out of the room, Radio opened another Bulkhead door on the opposite side of the chamber that leads to the lab. "Grab AllStar's legs Rex," ordered Radio.

The green octopus grabs AllStar's legs as Radio grabs AllStar's arms and the two carried him inside the air filled laboratory, they placed AllStar's body inside a large horizontal tank sitting on a table. The tank was full of saltwater chilled to 10 degrees Celcius, which is for preserving AllStar's body from decomposition.

"Let's take a look inside AllStar," said Radio as he presses a button on the wall.

A CAT scan machine attached to a robotic arm descends from the ceiling and it shoots a laser at AllStar, scanning him head to toe before pulling away. A HDTV set on the wall soon reveals a skeletal image of AllStar's entire body and Radio managed to make some interesting finds. "His rib cage appears to be completely crushed and his spine is broken in three," he said to himself as he walked towards a wall cabinet and opened it, "I think I know what can fix this."

Radio pulls out a really large syrette the size of a Snork child's snork, it was filled with a mysterious blue liquid. "I hope these regenerative Nanobots do the trick, I spend a fortune perfecting them."

He walked back to the tank containing AllStar's body and stabbed the syrette into AllStar's shoulder, injecting him with the blue liquid.

Almost immediately, all of AllStar's shark wounds sealed themselves up leaving no trace of it ever existed. Radio then hooked AllStar up to a heart monitoring machine then gave the Snork an electric shock through the water, restarting AllStar's heart.

The Snork began to breath in the saltwater as Radio watches AllStar's chest rise and fall. After listening to the beeping sound of the heart monitoring device for a few minutes, the syrette soon sucks out the blue liquid it injected out of AllStar's body and Radio removes it.

Radio presses a button and rescans AllStar's body with the CAT Scan machine, the HDTV on the wall soon changes with an updated version of AllStar's skeletal system. "His rib cage is good as new, but his spine still appears to be broken." said Radio to himself, "I'll get to this part after AllStar is awake."

The green snork soon hooked up rubber coated electrodes to AllStar's head, a nearby LED monitor sitting on a seperate table flickers on and shows the numbers on AllStar's Status.

Heart Rate: 50 BPM

Temperature: 10*C

Brain Activity: 10%

Breathing Apparatus: Calm

"Thank god for the brain activity," relieved Radio, "I'll slowly return the oxygen into his system, this might take days so I better hook AllStar up to other essential Life Support systems."

Radio began sticking AllStar's veins with tubes which leads to an Hemodialysis machine, then he stuck a hose up AllStar's rear to take care of the other waste product, then sticks a tube down AllStar's throat down into his stomach which injects nutrients into his system.

In the end, AllStar was covered in a nightmare of tubes and wires hooked up to various machines and life support systems, all this as the Snork lies in a tank full of 10 degree Celcius saltwater. "Just weird Rex," said Radio, "Just plain weird, we won't see this again in a long time."

Rex cooed as he sits down on a nearby couch, Radio sat beside him and grabbed a remote to turn on a LED HDTV set to watch television for the time being. "I just hope AllStar get's better," he said to himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: How To Persuade A Cyborg

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Day after day, Radio raises the temperature of AllStar's body about a degree and adds in a little more oxygen into the saltwater. The gang continues to search for AllStar and Radio on the ocean floor above, trying to use Strangesnork's ground penetrating Sonar device to locate the lab underneath the sand. They actually swam over the lab and failed to detect it thanks to the special design features and it's deep depth.

Radio's Scout Bots managed to keep track of the gang as they followed them wherever they go. The Aquabots managed to cloak themselves to blend into the background as they spy on the Snorks high above the Ocean floor.

After looking around the Outback for three days, the gang simply given up on the Sonar device and went back to Dr. Gallio's lab for a new plan. As AllStar's parents wait for word on AllStar back home, Dr. Gallio, Dr. Strangesnork, and AllStar's friends tries to come up with another plan. "If I were Radio," says Dr. Gallio, "And I want to build an underground base, where would I put it?"

"Probably underneath a Coral Reef," says Dr. Strangesnork, "That's where I would put my secret entrance at."

"A Coral Reef, of course!" blurted out Casey.

"But where?" asked Dr. Gallio.

As they puzzle with the thought, a Scout Bot drove into the room with more curiosity than common sense. The Snorks stared at the bot for a moment, the Scout Bot knew what's coming and it enclosed itself in it's hemisphere wheels forming an impenetrable ball. The Snorks then dog piled on top of the ball and formed a small mountain of Snorks before Dr. Gallio managed to grab a hold of the ball.

"We could always open this up and take a look at it's memory bank," said Dr. Gallio, "And we'll find the location of..."

The Scout Bot began to cry, it's protective shell muffles some of it's cries. The crying sounded like an Octopus, then they soon remembered that they're Cyborgs and have feelings of their own. Dr. Gallio sighed and simply sat the Scout Bot on the table, "Look, we need to find AllStar." he said to it, "We're not trying to be mean or anything, we need your help."

The ball opened up and the cyborg stuck out it's camera for an eye and stared at Dr. Gallio, it coos "No" and seals itself up again. Tooter chuckles and swam up onto the table and picked up the Scout bot, then began to communicate to it using his vocal effects. Whatever Tooter said, the Scout Bot reopened and stared at Tooter for a few seconds.

"No," the bot cooed before enclosing himself back into it's shell.

Tooter puts the Scout Bot back onto the table then Occy gave it a try as he climbs up onto the table, but before the red octopus got started the Scout Bot reopened and shot a flash of light straight into Occy's eyes. Occy flopped onto the table and appeared to be knocked unconscious indicated by the spirals in his eyes, the robot was just about to drive off the table when Dr. Strangesnork caught it as it dropped to the ground.

"Why not have SNIP and SNAP help us out in this?" he proposed, "Since they're robots in all and they might reach common ground."

"We're dealing with a cyborg brother, not robots," said Dr. Gallio.

"I know that." claimed Dr. Strangesnork.

A few minutes later, SNIP and SNAP arrived and they were quite curious of the Scout Bot. "What happened?" asked SNIP and SNAP in unison.

"AllStar is kidnapped and that cyborg knows his exact location," said Dr. Gallio.

"That's terrible, why is AllStar is kidnapped?" asked SNAP.

"You don't want to know, trust me." said Dr. Strangesnork.

SNIP and SNAP tried to use their cuteness to persuade the Scout Bot into submission, but it was no use as the Scout Bot simply stays enclosed in its protective shell and says nothing back. "Oh come on!" insist SNAP, "Please?"

"It's like talking to a rock," mumbled Dr. Strangesnork.

"Well sooner or later it's going to need a recharge," said Dr. Gallio, "It can't stay shut up in there forever."

That's when the Scout Bot starts to vibrate, then it jumped out of SNIP and SNAP's hands, opened back up, and tried to make a beeline towards the door. Just about half way, it soon slows down and stops and begins to pant. "You and your big mouth brother," muttered Dr. Strangesnork as he walks up to the Scout Bot and picks it up and it looked right into the cyborg's eye.

"Give us his location and we'll give you power," persuaded Strangesnork, "That way, we help each other out."

Suddenly, Dr. Strangesnork was thrown back against the wall and was pinned down by green electric texture bonds. It was an Aquabot as it swam through the window and opened a compartment, a robotic hand came out of it and it picked up the Scout Bot from Dr. Strangesnork's hands. "Shame on you!" spat the Aquabot, "These things are very delicate emotionally and mentally."

"Wait, you're not Radio Controlled?" asked SNIP.

"No, I'm a robot just like you." said the Aquabot, "Apparently, my CPU is a similar design to yours. Of course, your referring to the ones controlled by a simple joystick. By the way, I detected the Scout Bot's distress signal and I'm here to pick him up. Radio can't afford to loose his toys these days even if they're easy to replace, well I'll see you later."

The Aquabot swam out of the window with the Scout Bot in hand, Dr. Strangesnork's bonds soon vanished in thin air and was freed from the wall. "Snork those cyborgs!" he groaned., "Snork all Radio's robots! There's gotta be a weakness to them!"

"Why not we follow the Aquabot in question?" suggest Dimmy.

"Too late, it's long gone." said Dr. Gallio as he looked out the window, "We'll just have to try again tomorrow."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Connection Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Days later, AllStar's eyes flickered open. When Radio see's this, he tried to gain his attention by tapping on the glass. By then, the temperature of the tank is around 37 degrees Celcius and all oxygen is returned into the water. The Snork quickly responded to the tapping as he was looking at Radio in the eyes and see's that the green snork is crying, Radio wipes away the tears and then turns off all life support systems then slowly removed all the tubes and electrode's from AllStar's body.

Radio then drains the water from the tank and it empties itself into a tube leading outside, "AllStar, are you okay?" asked Radio.

"For some reason, my stomach hurts." said AllStar, "I can't move my legs."

"Try to get out, I'll help you." says Radio.

AllStar slowly sat up and realized that he's naked, Radio tossed in a pair of underwear and pants for AllStar to put on before he helped him out of the tank. When he out, AllStar nearly flopped to the floor and Radio was hugging him tightly. "We thought we lost you," sobbed Radio.

"What happened?" asked AllStar.

"You were killed by a shark, there was so much blood." said Radio as he carries AllStar to the nearby couch and sits him down, "You died in Dr. Gallio's hands, your parents happened to see your mutilated body. Including Baby SmallStar."

"Mom, Dad, where am I?" asked AllStar.

"Your at my underground lab, it's dry and quiet." said Radio, "One of my Scout Bots managed to witness your misfortune and I ended up stealing your body to much of your friends dismay, then I brought you here and revived you using my advanced technology. Everyone was so distraught that Dr. Strangesnork ended up tagging along with Dr. Gallio in an effort to find us, they're still looking for us."

"Why didn't you ask permission?" asked AllStar.

"I don't have that luxury of time AllStar, I have to act fast before it's too late." explains Radio, "At least my efforts paid off."

AllStar then looks at his feet and tried to move them, but it was hopeless. "I can't feel my legs, I can't even move them." said AllStar again.

"Your spine was broken in three, I managed to get it fixed but the spinal cord is a different story." said Radio, "But don't worry, I'll make sure you'll walk again."

"How?" asked AllStar.

"Simple, I'll attached Carbon Nano Wires to the top of your spine and linked them up to the bottom." said Radio, "Your cells then take care of the rest as they make the final attachments, and you'll once again be able to regain control of your lower body."

"But why does my stomach hurt?" asked AllStar as he grabs his abdomen.

"Uh, I have no idea but I took a look inside using a CAT scan," said Radio, "Nothing out of the usual, maybe your hungry after that liquid diet I gave you."

"Pretty much what I need, a Sea burger." said AllStar, "You have one?"  
"Yeah, sure." said Radio, "Just give me a moment, I have something to take care of first."

Radio picks up a silver like device off the table and places it in the Emergency Evacuation Pod, he closed it up and the Pod fills with water. Then the container shot right up through a long tube and into the ocean above.

"What's that?" asked AllStar.

"Something for your family and friends," answers Radio, "It would be awhile before your free to go, maybe walk out of here. Now that burger."

The pill shaped container shoots across the ocean and it crashes into AllStar's house, it was a major surprise for AllStar's parents as it came without warning. The capsule landed in the living room after going through the roof like a hot knife through butter. Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy approached the capsule and it popped open, and a small stack of pictures falls out.

"What are these?" asked Mr. Seaworthy as he picks the pictures off the floor.

He and his wife looked through them, they were pictures of AllStar hooked up to life support systems during his coma. They can't bare to look when they saw the CT scans of AllStar's skeleton. They soon called Dr. Gallio on the phone to tell him to come over, he and Dr. Strangesnork along with AllStar's friends rushed over and saw the photos for themselves.

"By Neptune, I never seen such highly advanced technology this sophisticated," said Dr. Gallio, impressed at Radio's work, "I think he might alter Snork Evolution with this technology, just look at the machines hooked up to AllStar."

"We're not dealing with an ordinary Snork with an interest in science," claimed Dr. Strangesnork, "What is Radio trying to accomplish?"

"Whatever it is, I think we're looking at it." said Dr. Gallio, "A Snork Cybernetic Organism and AllStar happened to be a candidate for one."

"It's not just AllStar," claimed Casey, "Remember Gizmo?"

"Such a highly advanced Android makes me wonder if he's right that..."

"Oh Snork!" interrupted Dr. Strangesnork.

"What is it brother?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"That shark is still out there," says Dr. Strangesnork, "I think he's still after AllStar, it won't be long till it finds him!"

Speaking of the shark, the Great White in question was swimming around in the Outback trying to track down AllStar. As it swam over Radio's underground lab. AllStar took a bite out of his sea burger as he sits on the couch, he then lays eyes on a particular printing machine sitting at the other side of the room.

"What is that?" asked AllStar as he finishes his burger.

AllStar points to the printing machine, it looked like a printer without it's shell but with more belts, gears and instead of a horizontal printing bar it's vertical. "That's a 3D Laser Printer," explains Radio, "It prints out three dimensional objects out of raw material or living cells."

"What do you print out?" asked AllStar.

"Usual parts, sometimes internal organs for my neighbors if they need any." explains Radio, "All using local resources, Silicon from the sand, Calcium from the coral, and Carbon out of limestone."

"And where did you refine the resources in question?" asked AllStar.

"A furnace built on top of a geothermal vent," said Radio. "Now of course, I'm going to need you to lie on your belly for the moment."

"Um, okay." said AllStar as he obeys.

As AllStar lies on the couch, Radio lifts up his legs onto it and then coats the Snork's back with a bottle of clear liquid.

"What's that?" asked the Snork.

"Narcotic," said Radio, "You're gonna need it."

Radio has AllStar drink some of the Narcotic before putting the bottle down, then he took out a scalpel – AllStar gulped at the sight of it. "This might hurt a little bit, just try not to move and just relax."

And that's when Radio's began the surgery, AllStar didn't feel a thing as the blade cuts open his skin and reveals his spine.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Robot Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar's Spinal Surgery took all day and the snork fell asleep during the process, when he woke up AllStar can't remember what just happened. He just lie there staring at the fabric of the couch for a moment before sitting up, then stood up.

The Snork soon remembered what happened and he stared down at his feet, he tried to walk and managed to make his first steps in a week. "Oh Snork!" cheered AllStar as Radio walked into the scene, then AllStar rushed up to him and hugged him saying "Thank You" a gazillion times.

Radio pulls AllStar off of him and said, "Well, I guess the bio-chips and carbon wires did it's job well. You see, I don't know which would work, the wires or wireless, so I decided to go with both. And you know what this means?"

"I get to go back home?" said AllStar hopefully.

"Pretty much, but your now a Cybernetic Organism." said Radio, "Due to the technical features I added to your spine."

"Oh wow, I wonder what Dr. Gallio would say," mutters AllStar.

"What? That I kidnapped you, brought you back to life, gave you your legs back, and released you?" asked Radio, "Here, put this on. I'm sure it will fit you just nicely."

Radio pulls out a white long sleeve shirt with blue sleeves, it had a belt and a star belt buckle just like AllStar's regular attire. He hands it to AllStar and the snork puts it on, it was a perfect fit. "Are you ready to go?" asked Radio.

"You bet I' am." insisted AllStar.

Radio, AllStar, and Rex soon steps out of the Underground Bunker and into the Ocean again then swam towards Snorkland. Apparently, the shark had found the two Snorks as they were swimming along. They soon head back to AllStar's house where they knocked on the door and his parents soon answered the door, "AllStar!" cried Mr. Seaworthy as Mrs. Seaworthy and SmallStar rushed up to greet him."

"Mom, Dad!" cheered AllStar.

"We've thought we've lost you!" cried Mrs. Seaworthy.

Once again, Strangesnork and Gallio were called over along with AllStar's friends who happily greeted him. Radio then gives his explanation on how he did it and explains the photos in the picture, just as Dr. Strangesnork tries to sneak out. Radio stopped him, "Strangesnork," said Radio, "I know what you did."

Dr. Strangesnork turns around and looked at Radio who was waiting for an explanation, "Alright, I'm sorry." he said then turns to AllStar, "And I'm sorry nephew to bring you through all this."

"Apology accepted," said AllStar as he shook Dr. Strangesnork's hand.

"Your easy going after Dr. Strangesnork killed you for about 30 minutes," said Radio, "Anyway, it's time for me to leave. I gotta shark to catch. Bye."

Radio and Rex soon swam out the front door, after a few seconds they heard a loud crunch and Radio screamed. Everyone rushed outside and saw Radio being attacked by the shark, ironically the same one that tried to kill AllStar. The green Snork's left arm was locked within the jaws of the shark as the predator thrashes Radio around like a rag doll, Rex did his best and imitated Occy's move by jabbing the shark in the eye. It ain't working this time.

"Radio!" cried the snorks.

"If he wants my arm!" screamed Radio, "He can have it!"

Radio made the ultimate sacrifice and used the sharks teeth to literally slice his arm off his body, the green Snork falls to the ground as the shark swallows his arm and burps. As the shark swims away, like nothing even happened, everyone rushed to Radio's aid as Rex cries. The Snorks were horrified to see Radio's arm, gone, what's left is the stub of the Humerus still attached to Radio's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse," said Radio as he gets back up to his feet, Dr. Gallio hands him a cloth and Radio used it to stop the massive blood lost from his arm. "Don't bother chasing down that shark, I should have told him about the Cesium-137 in my bones. He he."

"Are you going to be alright Radio?" asked AllStar.

"Yeah, in fact this misfortune has given me an idea." claimed Radio, "I'm heading back to the Outback, don't worry about me I'll come back tomorrow I promise. Over my dead body will I break that promise."

Radio simply swam off, with his weeping Green Octopus following behind. As the gang watched Radio and Rex swim away, AllStar muttered. "Now that is one strange snork."

"Okay, you know what." said Dr. Strangesnork, "I'm out of here!"

Dr. Strangesnork storms off, causing everyone to laugh. All but AllStar is laughing as his mind was on Radio, he knew better not to follow him all the way back to his lab.

The next day, AllStar and the gang got back together at AllStar's house and waited for Radio to show up. Soon enough, Radio and Rex came right through the window and sat down on the nearby sofa. His left arm appeared to be back on his body, no sign of damage or anything.

"You got your arm back?" asked AllStar.

"Nope, the shark ate it remember." said Radio, "I simply built a robot arm in my lab, the bones are made out a carbon fiber shell with a calcium core. The muscles were synthetic as the neurons were attached to the arm's circuitry, once I attached the arm onto my Humerus I injected myself with Nanobots and the nanobots soon made the final connections. The skin you see on the robot arm is real, as the Nanobots graphed skin onto it right before my very eyes."

"My robot arm is now the strongest part of my body and it functions like the real thing, no lag or anything," continues Radio, "So eventually I'm starting to become a cyborg as the Nanobots are still in my system, they're dormant until my body takes some damage then they go active and repair the wound before going quiet again."

"Well, that's reassuring," said AllStar nervously.

"What's wrong AllStar?" asked Radio.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I thought you were dead for sure."

"Awhile you were in your coma, I stayed by your side day and night just hoping that you weren't going to die on me. You see AllStar, you're friends need you more than me. As I rarely hang out with you guys."

"You're hanging out with us now." noted Dimmy.

"True, now I'm outta here." said Radio as he gets up, "I have business with Gallio and Strangesnork, I can't keep them waiting."

Without saying goodbye, Radio swam out the window. Before Rex leaves, the green octopus rushed up to AllStar and licked him on the face before regrouping with Radio outside. "I think Rex likes me," said AllStar as he puts his hand on his face where Rex licked, "Radio and his creations."

Everyone laughed, but Occy rolled his eyes. Obviously jealous.

**THE END**


End file.
